Funny Snippets
by BlackDawnYaoilover
Summary: tiny little snippets of funny things all about the Naruto cast and the weird situations they find themselves in. if any of this has ever happened to you 1 i feel sorry for you and 2 it is completely coinidental Good Day .


One day at work Naruto was working on unloading a shipment. When no one was looking he began making a fort out of the empty boxes. Kiba, his manager came over and sai. "Your north wall looks good but you're totally exposed rom the south." They then procedded to construct a full scale fort and launch wads of paper at the other associates.

Hinata teaches swimming lessons to small kids. One day she had a small 5-year old who had trouble with the concept of kicking her legs and keeping them straight. She told the little girl to keep them straight like the little mermaid. Without missing a beat the little girl looked at her and replied "But I want to be the octopus."(1)

Today when Shikamaru was walking down the street two guys behind him started singing Harry Potter Puppet Pals.(2)

Today on the elevator Naruto was humming the Harry Potter theme song under his breath. On one floor Gaara came onto the elevator and looked at Naruto and said with a completely serious face. "You're a wizard, Harry."

When walking into a drug store an old man behind the pharmasit counter asked Naruto if he really was Superman. The blonde looked down at his superman shirt and decided to play along. "Yes...yes I am." The old man turned to a little boy he hadn't noticed and said. "See Konohamaru, I told you so." To which the boy replied. "No he's not! If he is then why's he in a mdeicince shop, he can't get hurt?" The old man didn't know how to respond to that.

After months of dating, Tsunade decided it was time to introduce her grandson to her Army officer boyfriend. When the time arrived for introductions, she reminded Naruto to introduce himself "properly." He proceeded to perform a full curtsy and offer his hand to a very stunned and amused veteran Jiraiya, then ran off, cackling madly.

Naruto was bored one rainy day and started to look at the books on his bookshelf. One book had the type of spine you can t read, so he pulled it out and looked at the title. It was titled Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual. Inside was anatomy of a Vulcan and such along with how to cure space diseases. Suddenly, Minato came up and cried, "YOU FOUND IT!" He gleefully took it from his son's hands and retreated to his office.

Sasuke works for a sales & marketing firm. They had just gotten a new line of "green" cleaning products. Upon examining a bottle, he saw in fine print, "Please recycle me. I want to come back as a sailboat."

Today Naruto got a reply from Jiraya about the fishing trip he had invited him on. It was answered in "whale" just like Dory from Finding Nemo

Sakura's daughter came home from school very upset one day, and said, "Ino says you re the tooth fairy! Is that true?" Sakura was caught off guard and said, "Well, yes," and her daughter cried, "Mo-om! How could you go out every night like that and leave us here alone?"

As Sasuke was sitting in the living room Naruto walked in, scratched his head and said "I cannot remember what I just did." Then the fire alarm went off.

Lee was one of the visitors in the locked psych unit wearing a snuggie and wasn't allowed to leave until they verified he wasn't a patient.

A few days ago, the gang ordered pizza online, but it took over an hour to get here. Today, they decided to give the place another chance, but this time, where it said "other remarks" we filled in "We re really hungry, and we have Choji with us". Their order arrived in 8 minutes.

Kiba and Hinata were getting some throws at a drugstore. They picked out a cow print and a tiger print, and when the cashier rang them up, she said "Better put these in different bags, one might eat the other."

Temari's five year old nephew was rocking out on his toy electric guitar, when she asked what he was playing he shot her a *duh* look, told her "Kings of Leon?" and started singing very loudly, "Whohhhh, my socks are on fire "(3)

Asuma and his daughter live in Illinois. He gave her some money to take with her on a trip. After the money had exchanged hands, she looked at him and in all seriousness said, "You can have the senate seat now."

A couple days ago Gaara saw a bumper sticker that said "Liopleurodon. It will guide our way." (candy mt.)

Neji was explaining his lack of artistic ability to his English class and said that the only thing he could draw was anorexic nudes. Most of the class didn t get it until he told them it meant stick people.

One day Sasuke saw a woman with a lower back tattoo that said "Trust No Man." She was pregnant.

Today Naruto found out that one of the counselors at his High school, a man you can talk to if you have problems at home or school, sexual intimidation problems or things like that, is called Dick Worries.

Sasuke's school just installed surveillance cameras. Under one of them, someone had taped a sign that read, "Big Brother is Watching."  
~~~~~~~~~

Lol I will do another chapter when i have more funny clips

(1) ya no the sea witch. if you don't no that then i feel sorry for you

(2) if you haven't seen this particular clip i pity you. now go watch it! oh and harry potter puppet pals mysterious ticking noise

(3)aka "this sex is on fire" go look up "sex on fire by kings of leon"

review if you want another chapter of funny snippets! Ja!


End file.
